


You're Going To Be Okay

by TheDaughterOfHades



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Shooting, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaughterOfHades/pseuds/TheDaughterOfHades
Summary: Jughead gets kidnapped on his way to pops. And his friends will do anything to get him back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Riverdale fan fiction. I am obsessed with the series. Will not contain spoilers for the second season.

All characters are owned by the producers. All I own is the plot.

 

Painful.

Was that the only word he could use to describe his current situation?

Oh no, Jughead Jones.

Horrible.  
Awful.  
Absolutely shitty.

His friends, he actually didn't even know if he could call them that now, had betrayed him.

Going behind his back.

Searching through his dad’s trailer.

And that dinner.

Just for once, he thought that someone might actually accept him for who his dad was. Having Betty in his life made him smile for the first time since his family had been ripped apart.

His own girlfriend.

He entered the small phone booth and tried not to scream. He dialed his mom’s number.

Her new number.

He held his breath. His knuckles turned white around the handle.

Come on, come one, please, pick up!

Then, out of nowhere, the phone ringed. He jumped, and then held the phone like a lifeline. He heard his mom’s soft voice on the end of the phone.

“Um, hi mom”, his voice cracked.“Oh Forsythe, is that you? What do you want?" Her tone was snappy and impatient.

“Look mom, sorry to bother you, but I think it would be a good idea if I dropped by to spend some time with you and Jellybean, huh?”

There was a pause on the phone.

Please, please, please.

His mom finally answered him.

“Look Jughead, I don't really think that right now's the best time for you to be visiting.”

What was left of Jughead's stability since the Homecoming crumbled.

He needed to end this conversation now.

“You know, mom, forget it. Just, forget I even called.” And that was about all that he could take. He slammed down the receiver and sank to his knees. He held back sobs.

But they came anyway.

Fast and quick, tears began to run down his face. He couldn't do this. Losing his mother. Losing his sister. Being forced to run away from his dad. Living homeless, alone.

There was only so much he could take.

He got up, and ran out of the phone booth. He had to find somewhere to stay. His friend’s houses were out of question. No other building was open 24\7.

Except for Pops.

So he found himself walking through his grief to his second home, Pops.

Which is where he also found himself being whacked in the head, with a bag thrown over him.

He was being kidnapped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes out to find traces of their missing friend.

Betty’s POV

Betty had never felt so guilty in all her life. She could tell the rest of the gang also had heavy hearts.

She was worried too. Nobody had seen or heard from Jughead since the Homecoming, which had ended several hours ago. It was almost morning.

After texting Archie and Veronica, they had gathered at Pops to see if their friend was there. They stepped inside the cozy place, the small bell above the door chiming in sync with the swinging door.

With a quiet nod, they strode up to Pop, who smiled at them grimly, the sweet twinkle in his eyes nowhere to be seen.

“And how are you kids doing?” Archie spoke up. “Hey Pops, we were just coming to see if Jughead was around. Has he been here since the Homecoming?”

Pops shook his head sadly. “I'm afraid not, kids. I haven't seen Jughead since yesterday. I heard about FP by the way”, the kind man looked down at his feet. “That boy has been through too much. He just doesn't deserve this, you know?” At this, he returned their concerned glances. “Find him, will you? One can never have too many friends at a time like this.”

They all nodded, and left the shop disappointed.

But Archie wouldn't give up. “Guys, Jughead hasn't been seen since last night. Pops is the only place open 24\7. He had to be here.”

Veronica shook her head. “But that's the thing. He didn't show up.”

Archie looked at his friends grimly. He faced each of them in turn. “What if-” his voice cracked up.

“What?” Betty asked nervously.

Archie recovered his voice. “What if he was headed here, but never made it?”

The other’s jumped. 

Of course. If FP was taken away, the only other soul they could blame it on was his son.

Archie kicked at the snow. His fists were clenched. “We never should have left him out of our sight!”

Veronica rushed to calm her boyfriend. She rubbed his back soothingly. “How about, we go find him?”

The others stared at her. Veronica continued. “Look, together, we can find him. We just have to think. If you were Jughead right after the homecoming, what would you do?”

Archie concentrated. He snapped his head up. “I would have tried phoning my mom in Oklahoma!”

Betty high five him. “Of course!” She turned to Veronica. “Ronnie, do you know where the closest phone booth is?”

Veronica checked her phone. “It's not far from here guys! Follow me!”

The trio ran urgently through the streets. When they found the phone booth, they threw open the door and searched it frantically for any sign that their friend had been there. 

Nothing.

“Wait!” Betty said. She pointed to the scrunched up snow near the phone. There were a couple footprints, and then it looked like someone had just sat down in the middle of them. She ran her hands along the surface of the old phone. It was slightly damp.

Tears.

She glanced back at Pop’s. She started walking out of the dusty phone booth, her eyes vacant and her steps unsure.

Her friends bolted after her. Archie put a strong hand on her shoulder to stop her from going anywhere. “Betty! Wait! What's going on?”

Betty didn't answer, and Archie was considering stopping her completely and taking them all home. Betty was in no state to be on her own right now. But before he could, she sunk to the ground and started searching desperately, her bare hands clawing into the frozen ground.

“Woah! Betty, relax! What the hell did you find?”

Betty looked up at him, terrified. She pointed a shaking finger at the ground.

Bright red drops decorated the ground, leading out of the phone booth. Betty collapsed in Archie’s arms, sobbing hysterically. Veronica placed an hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out.

Archie was shaking as he pulled out his phone to call the sheriff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with some of my other stories. Leave comments and kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead wakes up and realizes he's in deep shit.

Jughead’s POV

He was so stiff. His back hurt, and so did his head. He also couldn’t see. This would’ve alarmed him in any normal situation, but for some reason, he was just too tired to care. When whatever was covering his head was ripped off, he jolted in panic. Unfortunately, being taped to a chair was not giving him much room to move. He noticed this when he practically fell on the ground. Somewhere above him, he heard deep voices laughing. 

“Look at him. Trying to break out. Ha! Stand him up, gentlemen.”

There was something about that voice that sent chills up his spine. Why did it unerve him so much? And what was he even doing here?

It took a while to open his eyes. They were crusted shut with something sticky. When he did, it didn’t get much better. He could tell there was something covering his eyes, a blindfold or something. He had to hold his breath so he wasn’t sick right there on the floor. The others chuckled again as they saw his confusion. 

“Soak him!”

The words seemed to take ages to reach his ears. By the time he understood, it was too late.

He choked on the water. It was freezing, and it soaked him to the core. He spat and shook his head, trying in vain to rid himself of the wet, cold and slippery feeling. He shivered. When he finally got his head upright again, he could finally see properly. There were a couple of dark silhouettes in his line of vision. Whatever was in his eyes must have washed away.

That, and many other thoughts were rushing through his mind. Not all of them made sense. He remembered the dance, and then his dad being thrown in jail, the phone call, and going to Pop’s…..wait. He never reached Pop’s.

Reality swept over him and he realized the situation he was in. He grit his teeth. 

Man, he was so stupid!

While he was wallowing in his self-pity, the voices above him continued. He assumed they were figuring out what they were going to do with him. He knew it was too late to tell them that it was okay, he wouldn’t tell anyone what he saw. One, because he didn’t see anything, and two……

Well, that trick never worked in the movies. 

He brain was clearing itself, letting him think properly. He took stock of his situation. He was tied to a chair with zip ties. He tried busting them.

No go.

He sighed. By the different voices in the room, he calculated. If he was correct, there was at least four men surrounding them. And if this had anything to do with the Jason Blossom murder, there was no doubt that there were more men at the door, blocking any chance of escape. 

Suddenly, a clear, deep voice cut out the rest. Jughead shivered.

There was something about that voice.

As the speaker stood, the others stopped arguing. He was obviously their leader.

“Take off his blindfold.”

The simple command sent goosebumps flashing across his arms. He had problems with touching, no matter who it was.

He had to force himself to count to ten silently when he felt rough hands rip off whatever was covering his eyes. When he could finally use his eyes, all he wanted to do was ask for the blindfold again. He was tied up in a chair in the centre of a dirty room, no wait, it was more like a garage. He was right, there were four men surrounding him. It took a while to get his sore neck to turn. When it did, he realized there was one man standing by the door, guarding it.

Oh, and he had a club.

Jughead shivered. There was no way to get out of here. His only hope was that someone had noticed he was missing by now. He hadn’t told anyone where he was going after running from the dance, but they would understand what had happened after they found absolutely no trace of him.

Right?

As he fought down his panic, his eyes jumped around, searching the man with the silky voice. They landed on a smartly dressed figure, half hiding in the shadows. He squinted, trying to make him out.

The man stepped forward, and one of the men stopped him, concerned.

“You can’t. He’ll recognize you and he might give us all out.”

The man laughed. “What him?” He jerked his thumb in Jughead’s direction. “Trust me, he’s not going anywhere. And meanwhile, we can have some fun!”

The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing his face. Jughead lifted his eyes to glance at his head.

“Welcome Jughead Jones. Welcome to hell.” Clifford Blossom’s voice rang out throughout the room, freezing Jughead's blood in his veins.

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed. Please comment and leave kudos. It will literally brighten my day. I don't know how many chapters this will have.


End file.
